Four Funny Freaks Wiki
Four Funny Freaks A webshow on Facebook that isn't actually funny. A webshow that originated on YouTube, but was short lived as the 2nd episode was banned 3 times from the cite due to its pornographic content It did, however, become bigger on Facebook where it became semi-popular. triston lindsay loves the cock! Plot A video series starring Marcus Capaldo, Triston Lindsay, Steven "Shrubz" Shreve, and Billy Sullivan about four kids, who just live their every day life out in a hilarious fashion. the story begins as billy and triston are aggressively anal fisting eachother. billy loves to wear his signature 'virgin for life' sunglasses while getting fisted, as you can see him wearing them in the picture. Episodes 1. The Beginning 2. Freaks Travels 3. Guitar Hero Daze 4. Buzz Buzz 5. Where is it? 6. who changed the password to my brazzers account 7. shrubs likes to schrub his dick all over tristons face Props Locations Running Gags Episode 1 Marcus being stupid Tristons dumb jokes Shrubz is unable to be understood The weird noises Billy being absent in most scenes. deep throating between scenes Episode 2 Marcus acting insane A different camera person for almost every scene. Not all scenes are filmed at Marcus's house. Shrubz barely being in it at all. Somebody gets hurt in almost every scene. Triston being rejected. ashamed about his self esteem, triston enlists in isis A guest star (non pornographic) Episode 3 Marcus breaking stuff Triston smoking crack Guitar Hero is frequently mentioned throughout the episode. Jill constantly appearing in the background with a different black dude every time Episode 4 Marcus making very...strange jokes Dan getting injured lots of running, eating instead of running for billy Shrubz lack of appearances Triston getting his revenge with an avocado and some lube The whole series The dances Somebody beating everyone up at the end of the dance montage. Somebody different turning off the camera everytime the decline in popularity of this show based on the appearances of the characters and their ugly faces like billy and his hat Guest stars A scene after the credits pertaining to an earlier mishap. The Cast and Crew Marcus "Nesquik" Capaldo- One of the two people who originally thought of the idea for the series. He is proud to be the sponsor for the series, both on youtube and facebook, and is very proud to have said he has had many a good idea for the show, he is still plotting some good ideas to comes. (Bits that were his idea: Hot Dog anger, When I say..., Pussy Magnet, Mustard Drinking, Nesquik at Wawa, The Gas station, Freeze Pops on drums, Axe attack, The Ice cream man dance, the guitar hero FC and the idea of breaking the guitar, What do you guys wanna do?, Peanut Butter, Bar Scene 1, Bar Scene 3, Buzz Buzz, and The Drum Roof! ) (all episodes) the only normal one. Billy Sullivan- The other guy who helped think of the idea of Four Funny Freaks. He writes the videos descriptions and is mainly in charge of selecting the music for each episode, he is mostly the cameraman, because he contributes most of the ideas. (Bits that were his idea: Prank Calls, the oatmeal cream pie, Scene Change, The pothead, The club scene, Kitty Titty, The practice katana, spraying the guitar with the hose, Marcus running over the guitar with the bike, Pokemon Song on the Drums, Bar Scene 2, The Epic Battle, Take the Trash Out, Soda Down my Pants, In the Jungle, The Epic Sack Compilation, and the dances at the end of each episode.) He also created the wikia, and will spend every moment he can giving out information about the series. (all episodes) had the deepthroating record until further broken by jill. billy's sister also has some huge tits. Triston Lindsay- The kid who is mostly physically abused on the show. His purpose in it is to simply be the running gag and gagging his small cock into billy's mouth. the dog treat thats triston eats was actually a shrooms edible that sends him in a homosexual trans state of mind Steven "Shrubz" Shreve- Shrubz is the guy who mostly chills the whole time, he is very insane and manical when he has to be, but mostly is just chill, but nonetheless, he is one of the freaks. (Bits that were his idea: Peeing on the guitar, The Mailbox, The Trashcan, and I know I do.) (all episodes) Jill Capaldo- The first ever guest star on the show, she appears in the background sometimes and helps out all that she can, even being one of the people to turn off the camera. (episode 1, 2 and 3). holdsd the deepthroat record Dan Cole- The second guest star on the show, he is now known as the hero, for volunteering to hurt himself in most scenes. (Bits that were his idea: It Smells like Faggot) (episode 4) he is a huge douche. Category:Browse